The Cullen's imprint
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Another member of the Cullen family arrives in New Moon to find them but instead finds a comatose Bella after Edward left her. Then she is imprinted on by Leah


Plot: Another member of the Cullen family arrives in New Moon to find them but instead finds a comatose Bella after Edward left her. Then she is imprinted on by Leah

**AN: Hello I want to say I haven't been well and haven't had a chance to update my other stories, which story should I update first? The only character who is mine is Alex Cullen I was going to have a Bella/OC pairing but I watched Breaking dawn part 1 and felt sorry for Leah so it's a Leah/OC fic and Edward/Bella fic **** have fun reading **

Chapter one

Alex took a deep breath as she reached Forks, it was a small place she wondered why her family moved here in the first place it was far to small and they were more likely to move away sooner than usual, Alex had decided to hunt before seeing her family, there wasn't much she liked in England which explained why she avoided her home land the food there was not what she liked.

The forest was huge and she could hear the wildlife everywhere she took a deep breath and caught the most mouth watering scent ever, she began following it, jumping through trees she loved that she could be free in the forest it felt wonderful.

Alex finally arrived to were the mouth watering scent was, she saw a young woman curled up in a ball crying she stood on the branch and leant against the trunk of the tree she studied the girl she could smell Edwards scent still in the air she looked around and noticed a huge black wolf making its way towards the girl, Alex jumped down from the tree and ran over quickly to the girl she gently picked her up and ran off before the wolf saw her.

Alex ran faster than she normally would, the girl in her arms was stirring and whimpering, once she had left the forest she slowed down she could see her families house, using her left hand she opened the door and ran quickly to the couch in the living room and set the girl down grabbing a blanket she placed it gently over the girl and left her to sleep.

Alex left the house to see if the girls family was looking for her she followed her scent to a small house, she stayed in the shadows as she saw people running around and shouting some with guns others with no shirts on though she knew who they were wolves she snarled slightly at their smell before stepping out from the bushes and making her way towards them, the tallest of the shirtless guys snarled her and began to cut her off, luckily a guy with a moustache got to her first.

"Have you seen this girl?" He asked in a rush shoving a photo in her face, she pretended to look hard at it before nodding there was a look of relief on his face "Do you know where she is?" He asked again.

"I found her in the woods, she is asleep I took her to my families house" Alex explained "I was looking hoping to find the police station to let the parents know but then I saw all this commotion and guessed this was her house" Alex finished she looked over the guys shoulder to see three guys snarling and glaring she rolled her eyes internally at the wolves.

"Thank you can I go and get her?" He asked quickly.

"Sure I took her to my families house Dr Cullen's house" Alex replied, a dark look came over the guys face and she saw the tense look the three wolves had they were desperate to attack she was glad to see the treaty was still in place.

"You're a Cullen?" Alex nodded confused "how come you didn't leave with them?" Alex's confusion showed on her face and the guys face softened slightly.

"I didn't know they left I have just transferred from Alaska's college to a college here" She replied she saw the guys moving towards her "I will go and get your daughter and bring her back" with that she left without another word.

As soon as Alex reached the forest she could feel the wolves following her she jumped into the trees and moved from branch to branch, she thought the wolves couldn't come on their lands that was the treaty she pushed the thoughts from her mind as she reached the house, she walked in and saw that the girl was up and looking around confused, Alex noticed that she whispered Edward when she heard Alex walk in.

"Who are you?" The girl asked quickly as she shot up off the couch and looking around for help.

"Relax I won't hurt you" Alex tried to calm the girl down but it wasn't working "my name is Alex Cullen" the girl stopped and looked at her with hope.

"Is Edward back?" She smiled Alex shook her head sadly.

"I came back to be with my family but I didn't know they were gone I found you in the woods then followed your scent home and told your dad I found you" Alex explained the girl nodded.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked Alex shook her head smiling.

"No I am taking you back to your father then I will leave" Alex replied "what is your name?" She asked.

"Bella Swan" Bella replied Alex nodded.

"It is nice to meet you come on I should get you back to your dad" Alex said Bella nodded and followed her out to her car.

Alex drove fast but not as fast as her family Bella didn't say anything as she looked out the window, Alex glanced at Bella, and she wondered what had happened between Bella and Edward she wanted to ask but it wasn't her place she hadn't been with her family since their move from Alaska.

Alex parked outside Bella's house; she could sense the wolves were still there probably to make sure she didn't kill them. The front door opened and Charlie came rushing out as Bella got out the car he crushed her in a hug Alex watched from the car she smiled at the sight, the man loved his daughter, sighing she turned the engine on and began driving away leaving the father daughter moment.

Alex had decided to see the leader of the wolf pack and find out if the treaty had been changed if she was thinking of staying, Alex drove quicker to get home she needed to hunt before she saw the pack leader.

'Maybe I should call Carlisle' Alex thought to herself as she hunted 'and find out what is going on' she added once she finished her hunt, she took the bodies of the animals one at a time to a fire to burn the bodies so they wouldn't be found.

It was strange being back in Forks the first time hadn't been pleasant, that was when they first met the wolves not that Alex got involved she stayed in the back ground with her mother.

Alex reached the treaty line she saw that their pack leader was stood waiting for her in his human form he had more than the two guys that were with him last night, she walked towards him.

They stood in a well formed line, most tense and shaking slightly, she could understand why she wasn't thrilled to be near them herself but she put it to one side and controlled her anger and hate.

"Why are you here?" The tallest one asked his voice deep and full of authority, Alex glanced at them all individually, she noticed that there was a girl among them she didn't know the gene ran through females as well. Alex was the one out of the Cullen family who knew the most about the tribe as she studied them through books her father had on them.

"I didn't realise my family left" Alex replied, one of the taller guys snorted he looked the angriest of them all she could feel it he did not like being a wolf and his hatred of vampires ran very deep.

"Well they have and you should go too" The leader replied Alex smirked and shook her head the leader seemed more tense, his eyes widened as did the others if she wasn't careful they might attack.

"I came to ask if there was any change to the treaty as I plan on staying a while and cleaning up my brother's mess" the all growled and snarled "he didn't kill her, he just left she is not in a good place and it is my brothers fault" she added.

"The treaty still stands as it did before" The leader finally replied Alex nodded "I am Sam Ulley the pack leader" he added Alex nodded.

"There are more of you than last time" she remarked Sam nodded Alex looked at each of them more carefully the angry wolf was still angry but he didn't seem as bad as when she first arrived, there were smaller wolf boys who seemed excited to actually meet a vampire, the last of them was a female, she had a very toned body and long legs, she was much taller than Alex, as she looked up into the girls eyes she saw them widen and her gasp, the guys all snarled and shook. Alex wanted to know why they their moods had changed but she couldn't look away from the girl who too seemed stunned.

"Leah did you just imprint on a vampire?" Seth asked shocked.


End file.
